


Summer Nights

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bukakke, D/s, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Written because Luciamad wanted Jon-multiple partner-bukakke fic.  Pure PWP.  And I'm not really a sex writer.  Not sure that's a sparkling endorsement.





	Summer Nights

Despite being welcome, Jon doesn't usually spend time with techs. Techs tend to talk a lot of trash, and while he doesn't begrudge them that--took part in a lot of it while he was one--he can get a little defensive about the guys, and that never ends well.

Matt's an exception to the rule, because Matt teched for them, which means that any trash coming out of Matt's mouth is fond trash and, therefore, allowable. So when Matt taps him on the shoulder while Jon is loitering in the food tent, trying to decide between a Danish and a muffin, Jon says, "Hey," with a smile and a hug.

Schechter's there with him. Jon doesn't much know the guy, but he has a rep for being chill, and any friend of Matt's seems likely to be an okay person, so Jon says, "Hey, Jon Walker."

Schechter's handshake is firm, and Jon can't help but notice the play of his ink over his arm when it tenses slightly to affect the grip. "Brian Schechter. Nice to meet you."

"Danish or muffin?" Matt asks philosophically. Jon grins.

Brian says, "Bagel," without even thinking about it, and hm, that sounds good, too.

"Boring," Matt says, and takes a Danish _and_ a muffin. Brian seems unaffected by this judgment on his food choice and goes to smear peanut butter on one half his bagel, cream cheese and cherry jelly on the other.

Jon likes the peanut butter idea. He grabs a banana walnut muffin and follows Brian. Brian glances at the muffin and says, "Clever, very clever, Walker."

Jon snorts and steals the peanut butter. Brian's done with it anyway. He's smearing it on when a voice that is not Matt's says, with a certain reverence. "Ooooh, peanut butter and _banana_."

Brian laughs. "Munchies?"

Jon looks over his shoulder and a guy that he recognizes vaguely as Jepha Howard grins and kisses Brian sloppily on the cheek. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Jon totally sympathizes. "Glad to be of help."

"You're the man," Jepha tells him. Then, "Um, who are you?"

Jon laughs.

*

Jon isn't sure why he follows the three of them, except that last he checked, Ryan and Spencer were with Bob, and Brendon was with Pete. Jon could always find Ray, who was good for lounging with, or Patrick, even Tom was probably around somewhere, assuming he and his bandmates had managed _not_ to fall over any ledges or get hit by any buses. But Matt, Brian and Jepha were readily available and that was all Jon really needed from company.

The four of them traipse over the campgrounds, up to one of the empty stages that the techs have already abandoned. Jon asks Matt, "Your guys all set up?

Matt shakes his head. "We were given a four-thirty set up slot."

It's eleven in the morning. Jon nods. Sometimes when he'd had to wait like that for TAI he'd helped out other bands techs. Sometimes he'd gone and seen if he could get Ryan Ross to smile, or Brendon Urie to sing to him, or Spencer Smith to argue over cats versus dogs. Spencer was fucking hilarious when he got into the swing of that argument.

The day isn't that hot yet, which is nice. It will be by the time Panic performs, but for the moment there's a steady breeze and it's warm rather than broiling. Jon lays back on the stage and looks up into the rafters, popping the last of his muffin in his mouth and chewing slowly.

The others are being quiet as well, everyone eating. After a bit, Matt asks, "What's your time slot, Walker?"

"Uh. . .three? Yeah, three. Ryan made me promise to be dressed by two thirty, though." Which isn't going to be hard, since he's wearing jeans and a white v-neck. Conveniently, what he's already in.

Brian laughs. "That kid has Bob wrapped three times around his finger."

Jon stiffens a little, not even intentionally. Matt pokes at him with his toe. It doesn't stop Jon from saying, "He deserves it."

Brian lights a cigarette and takes a drag before looking over at Jon. "Okay."

Jepha looks between Brian and Jon. Then he says, "Never really known Bryar to let people who weren't worth it within arm's length."

Brian nods. "Somebody in My Chem's gotta have defense mechanisms."

Matt says, "They've got Worm and me, dickface."

Brian acknowledges the sentiment with his hand. Jon says, "Spence gets pretty protective these days as well." Jon has actually seen Spencer go to town on people for suggesting that Mikey get his haircut. Ryan's sneakier, more likely to cut someone's tires for calling Gerard a fag, so Jon doesn't out him.

"Ryan's the one you gotta watch out for," Matt says knowingly, anyway.

Jepha raises an eyebrow. "It's always the tiny, girly looking ones."

Brian pats him on the back. Jepha steals what's left of Brian's bagel.

*

And that should be it. A morning in the sun, Jon playing a three o'clock slot, wandering over to see the last half of My Chem's set, a couple of beers with Matt afterward. Jepha joins them, though, coffee instead of beer, and Brian comes and sits on Matt's chair at some point, shoving him over with his thigh, and Jon thinks, "Oh, okay."

Jepha says, "Liked your set," to Jon and Jon says, "Oh, you uh--"

Jepha shrugs, "Had the time."

Jon has watched The Used play a couple of times, because Brendon has a thing for Bert. Pete won't go with him due to said Thing, so Jon is often drafted into service. For a band that seems like it would get distracted by the nearest shiny object, they play one of the tightest sets Jon's ever seen. It makes Jepha's assessment mean something. Jon grins. "Thanks."

Jepha's responding grin is slow, like he's weighing Jon's response, figuring out what it really means. "Yeah." Jon's eyes catch on the snakebites, and for a second, just one, he thinks about what it would be like to catch one in his teeth, tug at it ever so lightly. It's just a bare moment, but he thinks Jepha sees, maybe, because he tilts his head just a little.

Jon downs the rest of his beer and says, "I'm gonna--" motioning at the bar. "You want?"

Jepha says, "I want," and takes a sip of his coffee, which is nowhere near to being finished.

*

Jepha likes it when Jon pulls on his snakebites a little, but he likes it even more when Jon catches his teeth on them, when he tugs enough that it hurts. He likes it when Jon goes to four fingers instead of just three. He likes it when Jon scratches hard enough to draw blood, and he likes it when Jon finds him before a set--or after, either way--and says, "Now," and means it.

He likes all those things. So it's a little surprising--and hot--to find out that there are other, wildly different, things he likes as well.

*

Jepha doesn't seem nervous when he says, "Look, there's something I'd like to do, but if it's not your thing, that's cool."

Of course, Jon has pretty much proven that he'll say no if he's feeling like saying no, and he's sure as hell not going to act like Jepha's dirty or a slut or whatever. He says, "I'm an adventurous guy."

Jepha licks at Jon's mouth and Jon opens up for him. Jepha knows how to use his tongue, and Jon is more than willing to lie back and think of how fucking hot his tour boyfriend is. When Jon is all but boneless, arching up into Jepha, Jepha says, "Sometimes I like to share."

Jon blinks up at Jepha. "Um."

"There are just things I like to watch." There's a pause and Jepha amends, "Do _and_ watch."

Jon kicks his brain into gear enough to ask, "Things?"

Jepha pushes gently at Jon's shoulder, gently enough that Jon doesn't have to obey, doesn't have to go down to his knees. He does. He pushes up at Jepha's shirt, licks at where the letters J and E and P and H and A and R and E and E would be, follows each lick up with a nip. Jepha says, "Jon," and pushes down at Jon's head, his fingers carding through the nearly shorn lengths, pressing into the scalp.

Jon pulls open Jepha's jeans, gets where he wants to go. And yes, maybe Jon loves, _loves_ fucking Jepha, but this is almost better, Jepha with his inked cock, all art and design, the PA that Jon can tug and twist and jerk until Jepha gasps and begs a little, all whimpers and desperate pushes at Jon's head, his hands spanning Jon's skull.

Jon really, really expects Jepha to push him down further, hold him there, but he shoves Jon back just enough that Jon loses purchase, catches himself with his hands on the floor and looks up in time for Jepha to come, and oh, _oh_. Okay, Jepha likes to watch.

Slowly, Jon licks his lips. He can't hold back his grin when Jepha makes a sound in his throat, when his cock twitches despite _just_ having come. Jon asks, "Who?" his voice just a little scratchy from the drag of Jepha's cock, the metal.

Jepha sounds shaky--but sure--as he says, "Brian. Brian and Matt. They're kind of a--"

Jon nods. You don't get one without the other. He's figured it out. He says, "There's something I want in return."

Jepha asks, "Will I like it?"

Jon grins, and doesn't bother wiping his face.

*

Jon's never really thought he had a thing for ink. He's looked at Frank Iero a million times at least and thought, "Nice," but not, "Oh, wow, must have." In fact, he's looked at Matt and Brian quite a few times over the years and appreciated the art, but not necessarily wanted to throw them down and have his way with them.

Clearly, being with Jepha is causing a Pavlovian response in his mind, because fuck, looking at Matt's arms is getting Jon hard. It's convenient, in any case, since Brian is saying, "Hey," and pulling Jon into him. They fit nicely, and Jon's gratified that Brian's already hard as well, whether at the thought of what they're about to do, or Jon himself, it doesn't really matter, not to Jon. What matters is that Brian fucking knows how to kiss, and his hands are cool and steady where they've snuck up under the hem of Jon's v-neck. What matters is that Matt is solid wrapped around Jon's back, that his teeth catch just right at the juncture of Jon's shoulder and his neck. What matters is that when Jon opens his eyes, Jepha is there, watching, his gaze steady and incredibly interested.

It's Matt who pushes him down, his hands fitting broadly over Jon's shoulders. Matt who undoes Brian's jeans for Jon, pushes his boxers down. Jon has maybe gotten spoiled, because he has a moment of thinking about Jepha's cock, about the intense uniqueness that Jepha's imprinted there, but honestly, Jon's not complaining. Brian's really nothing to be disappointed over, and when Jon brings his tongue flat against the underside of Brian's cock, he gasps, "Yeah, Walker, just. Yeah."

Jon likes the verbal ones.

Matt and Brian's hands tangle over Jon's head, scrabbling at the scruff, brushing at his ears and Jon has never thought about how hot that might be, has never realized he could get off on two people getting off on each other, even if he's the. . .mouth involved. They're kissing above him, he can hear it and it makes him slow his pace, allow him just to be part of this, until their hands get more frantic, Brian's hips more restless, and then Jon _sucks_ and Brian says, "Matt, Matt," breathless and different than any other time Jon's ever heard him.

Matt pulls Jon back and Jon closes his eyes, but he doesn't duck away. When he opens them, Brian is looking at him, breathing heavily. He smiles at Jon, a smile that's both thanks and a promise. Then he looks up and there's barely a beat before he and Matt change sides.

Jon figures it'll pretty much be just a mirror experience, but Matt says, "Hey, take your time, okay?" and lets Jon be in charge at first. Matt helps Jon with getting the jeans, boxers, down, but Brian doesn't touch, just stays where he is, behind Jon.

Jon sucks and licks and plays around with the head for a long, long while. Matt's a moaner, a panter, and Jon is getting off on figuring out how many different sounds he can wrest from him, from the way Brian is breathing loudly in the background, Jepha saying, "Jon fucking Walker."

Jon takes Matt in slow, and sucks him that way, his jaw just this side of sore, but he's kind of enjoying even that. Jon, as it turns out, likes showing off.

For all the noise that's been happening, Jon doesn't hear a thing right before Brian pulls the neck of his t-shirt back, effectively sliding Jon off of Matt's cock. Jon maybe tilts his head up a little this time, maybe invites it. Matt responds.

Matt says, "That was--" but evidently doesn't really have an end to that thought.

Jepha is shaking, barely upright where he's standing, but Jon says, "C'mere," to him, anyway. Jepha closes his eyes, and Jon knows, _knows_ he's fighting not to come just from the order. He comes.

Jon says, "Matt, Brian? Jeph might need some help. Standing."

They've already caught on, really, Jon just says it because words turn Jepha on. But Matt stands behind Jepha, holding him up, and Brian takes care of the details, Jepha's jeans. He needn't worry about boxers. Jepha can't be bothered.

Before Jon takes him in he says, "You'll hold on until I pull off." It's not a request.

Jon uses everything he's saved up even through Brian and Matt. He deep throats Jepha and hums and pulls _almost_ entirely off and then back again at points. He sucks light and hard. He lets it go until his jaw is burning badly enough that he has to pay attention to it over Jepha's whimpers, his begging. Only then does Jon pull all the way off and look at Jepha expectantly.

Jepha doesn't let him down. Brian and Matt catch him when he falls. Jon doesn't even have to undo his pants. He presses his palm to his clothed cock and comes like he's been waiting his whole life.

*

Jon showers, because, okay, hot in the moment, just sticky and, well, _not_ afterward. Brian brings him Jepha when Jepha can manage to stand on two feet again, and Jon makes out with him until there's not a lot of hot water left.

He tells Brian and Matt, "You might wanna give it a bit."

Brian says, "We were gonna wait, anyway," and Jon just smiles. Yeah, that makes sense.

*

They sleep for a bit. It's an actual hotel night, which happens almost never on these things, and there are real beds and air conditioning that's more white noise than a living, breathing presence.

Matt orders pizza at around one in the morning, when they're starting to stir, because they're in a city, where they can do that kind of thing. They eat in mostly companionable, largely naked silence. Jon considers the tattoos he normally can't see on both Matt and Brian, but in the end goes back to ogling Jepha, because Jepha's _there_ and Jon is a fucking lost cause. He's not too worried. Whenever he looks up, Jepha's also only paying attention to one thing, and it's not Matt or Brian.

They migrate back to the beds after the pizza, Jon pulling up a chair, resting his legs on the bed. Matt grins at him, but doesn't say a word, just settles himself with his back against the headboard, pulling Jepha so that his back is flush to Matt's chest. Brian says, "Yeah," with a smile, and does most of the prep work. Jon wonders if maybe Brian's thought about this for a while, the way he spends more time on some tattoos than others, the way he brushes his fingers slowly over certain spots, pinches and rakes in others.

Jepha finds Jon watching in all of this and holds his gaze even as Brian does his best to break Jepha's concentration. Jon says, "Good boy," his voice still thick, hoarse from the evening's earlier activities.

Jepha's fingers tighten where they're anchored, on Matt's thighs. Matt laughs, but it's not a mean laugh. He pushes Jepha forward, onto his hands, taking a condom from Brian and rolling it on.

Jon says, "Prep yourself. You know what you need," even as Brian slides a thing of lube onto the bed. Jepha doesn't question, just works his fingers into himself, neither particularly gentle nor much careful. Jepha doesn't need either of those, doesn't want them.

Jepha hasn't quite said, "Okay," when Jon says, "Matt."

Matt hesitates for a second, but then pulls Jepha onto him, down in one fairly quick slide. Jepha catches one of lip piercings in his teeth. Jon says, "Yeah, you like that," low and sweet and little bit awed at the fact of Jepha's existence. Then, "Wait, it gets better."

Brian presses Jepha back even further onto Matt, pushes his legs up and takes his time sliding in. Jepha says, "Please, please," but Brian doesn't listen, so far as Jon can tell, just does what he wants. That's okay, that's really what Jepha actually _does_ want when all is said and done.

Jon says, "Jepha," softly, watching, and Jepha looks at him, says, "Jon. Jon, please."

Jon waits. He's enjoying this, Brian's hands on Jepha's thighs, Matt's hold on Jepha's torso, his hips, the rhythm they've established between each other. Mostly, mostly the way Jepha is still looking to him, regardless. He says, "Just know that I'm going to fuck you anyway," and Jepha gasps and comes from barely even touching himself.

Brian and Matt don't hurry. Jon doesn't ask it of them. He waits, letting his own pleasure build, his anticipation. He waits, watching Matt stiffen, hold tight to Jepha, watching Brian slump over him, boneless and grinning. Then, after a moment, he extracts Jepha, ready, almost too ready, and slides in where the others have left off.

Jepha swears, soft and intent, his breathing coming faster. Jon asks, "Too much?"

Jepha makes an indeterminate noise. Jon asks again, "Too much?"

"Yes," Jepha bites out.

Jon _slams_ into him. "Just how you wanted it?"

Jepha arches into the violence of Jon's thrusts. "You-- Know. Me."

Jon bites at his ear, stabs in and out of him in short, quick motions. "Mm," he says, and gives into the knowledge of what he does for Jepha, what Jepha does for him.

*

When Jon wakes up, Brian and Matt are gone. Jepha's resting on one arm, looking at Jon. Jon says, "Morning," with a smile. It's probably around two or three.

Jepha says, "They left a note."

Jon rolls over, knocking Jepha onto his back and resting his chin on Jepha's chest. "What does it say?"

"Jon Walker is a hot piece of ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think it means they would be up for doing this again some time."

"How do you get that from that?"

"I just know them."

"What does the note actually say?"

"Thanks for the awesome sex."

Jon laughs. "Is that code for something?"

"Maybe. Maybe for, 'Had a good time. Next time, we get to make the plans."

Jon laughs and tickles Jepha until he cries for mercy. Jon knows he's really asking for more.


End file.
